Motodrone
Motodrone appeared in 2003 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Motodrone is a mutant mechanical entity and is one of the major villains of Power Rangers Ninja Storm, he was once Perry, a kind and friendly motorcycle expert who was conducting an experiment to create a new generation of motorcycle. Unfortunately, he was caught in the accident that changed him into Motodrone. In battle Motodrone wielded a sword, rode on a motorcycle, and wore a brown cloak when he was revived. First appearing in the episode "Brothers In Arms", Motordrone was the result of an accident caused by Perry''' 'when he accident got into an accident, transforming him into Motordrone. Motodrone then kidnapped Hunter and tried to use his Crimson powers for his motorcycle, but his plans were foiled by the Ninja Rangers and the Crimson Ranger destroys Motodrone and freed Perry with his newly acquired Ninja Glider Cycle. His remains were salvage by Zurgane and brought back to Lothor's ship for repairs. In the two-part episode "Shimazu Returns", Motodrone was later rebuilt and revived by Lothor by transferring the soul of a Kelzak into his reassembled pieces. Motodrone then fought the Power Rangers under the commands of Lothor, of the Rangers, Motodrone has show more interest in destroying Hunter, more so then the other Rangers, leading him and Hunter to be archenemies. In the episode " A Gem of a Day", Lothor requested him to spy on Vexacus, due to his distrust of him. He was later destroyed by Vexacus when he threatened to disclose Vexacus' treacherous agenda to Lothor. In the second and final part of the two-part series finale episode "Storm Before the Calm", He came back once more from the Abyss, but was quickly destroyed one final time by Shane in his Tri-Battlized Flight Mode (although like the other generals, it was not revealed if Motodrone was completely destroyed, since he was only seen falling down after being blasted). In an alternate dimension, it's version of Motodrone worked for Mayor Lothor. Motodrone is among those who help Mayor Lothor fight the Evil Ninja Rangers. Much like most villains in ''Ninja Storm, Motodrone is a cold and ruthless entity that loves to wreak havoc on the city, tho he does have some points of humor aided to him. Powers and Abilities * 'Strength: '''Motodrone is one of the stronger enemies in ''Ninja Storm, in the episode "Brothers In Arms", he is powerful enough to best the Red, Yellow, Blue and Green Rangers in battle. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to his strength, Motodrone is also a skilled fighter, in the episode "Brothers In Arms", he reflected the shots fired from the Crimson Ranger's Crimson Blaster with ease. * '''Teleportation: '''Motodrone can teleport to any location at will. * '''Teleport Beam: '''From his hands he can fire a clear yellow beam, that if hit on contact with the enemy, will teleport him or her into any location he wants. * '''Lighting Vision: '''Motodrone can fire pink, red and yellow colored lighting beams from his eyes. * '''Energy Lasers: '''Motodrone can fire orange colored energy lasers from his hands. Arsenals * '''Sword: '''Motodrone is armed with a sword that aids him in combat. ** '''Energy Lasers: '''Motodrone can also fire orange colored energy lasers from his sword. * '''Arm Shields: '''Motodrone has shields on both of his arms, they are strong enough to block the Green Ranger's Samurai Saber. * '''Motorcycle: '''Motodrone pilots a gold and red motorcycle that he can use to travel to other places. See Also * Third Spear, Manmaruba Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Craig Parker Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2003 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe